


An Incident at Cannes

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot on what I think would have happened at Cannes if Tom had Holly there (also, if it were a bit more exciting than what actually I heard happened). Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incident at Cannes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Hiddleston, nor was I at Cannes to witness what happened. It didn't seem like the girl was endangering Tom's safety. This is my depiction of it with my OFC.

The beautiful city of Cannes would forever be known in the film industry for its famous annual film festival. Only Lovers Left Alive was to premiere on this beautiful May day… So very romantic for the actor and his assistant who had just stepped into the lobby of their hotel. 

“Did you conveniently forget to book a room for yourself for this trip?” Tom asked quietly in her ear, blue eyes shielded by his Ray Bans sunglasses. He looked absolutely stunning in his blue three-piece suit. She had to keep her mouth from watering when he wore his suits around her. How unfair of him!

“Oh, I guess I did.” Holly laughed quietly as she slipped the reservation information to the hotel employee. He chuckled beside her, smiling happily as she fixed his collar, her fingers gently caressing his collarbone. The hotel employee looked between them with a knowing smile on his face as he slid the room keys to Holly, who blushed and grabbed them, hurrying towards the elevator. Tom kept up easily with his long legs, his free hand at the small of her back as he towed his suitcase behind them. “We have fifteen minutes to get you to the photocall. We’ll drop off our things and hurry to the car.” 

“Darling, you needn’t worry. They know that I may be a bit late.” Tom smiled, kissing the side of her head. 

“But they’ll be impressed that you make it earlier than planned.” Holly winked, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. They couple did as planned- dropping their bags off, washing up quickly, and hurrying back down to their car. They rode to the venue, Tom placing sweet pecks on her lips and whispering how excited he was that she was here with him to share this unique experience. 

They finally pulled up to the venue and Holly got out first, rounding the car to hug a waiting Luke. Tom got out the other side, earning fangirl screams from the blockades. He waved to them, taking a permanent marker to sign a number of things from Holly, who assumed the position with Luke just a few feet away. 

“How was your flight?” he asked, smiling down at her. 

“Once we finally got off the ground it was a dream.” She replied, watching as Tom posed for a few pictures. “How has everything been here?” 

“Excellent.” Luke replied simply as they moved along the carpet. 

Tom stopped for a moment to greet Tilda, who hugged him and took his hand. Holly couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Part of her wished that they could be that open in public. The other part of her knew what that would mean. She and Tom had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps until the appropriate time came. Mostly to protect her, in Tom’s eyes. 

Luke and Holly continued to chat, following as Tilda and Tom signed for fans and posed for pictures. After a few moments, Tom had begun to lag behind as he conversed with a group of “Hiddlestoners.” 

It all happened so quickly. There was a sudden commotion as Luke hurried towards Tom, pulling a fan that had gotten loose off of him with the help of a few guards. Holly froze in place, not sure what she should do. She held her hand out to Tom, who took it and squeezed it gently. He was just a bit shaken. 

“Are you all right?” Holly asked, watching him worriedly. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” He muttered, running a frustrated hand over his hair and not meeting her worried gaze. Luke explained to the crowd that Tom wouldn’t be signing any more today, then led Tom and Holly to a secluded area. 

“They’ve never done that before.” Tom said shakily, eyes locked on Holly’s as she cupped his jawline. He blinked as she ran her thumb over his cheek gently. 

“It’s because you’re getting more popular, Tom.” She assured him, “The demand for you is increasing as more people find out who you are. Fangirls are going to start to do anything…” she trailed off. “I’m sorry, honey. I’m probably not helping.” 

“You are.” He said quietly, stepping into her embrace. Holly laid her head against his chest, rubbing her hand up and down his back. 

“Tom, we need you for an interview.” Luke said, looking between the two apologetically. Tom frowned, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. 

“Go. I’ll be right here.” She smiled, rolling onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Tom ran a hand over her hair and placed a gentle kiss just below her ear. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you, Tom.” She beamed, squeezing his hand as he headed towards Luke. “Remember, no matter what they say about Shakespeare, he was still the shit.” She reminded him, only half teasing. “Knock ‘em dead, love.” 

Luke turned to Tom as they headed up to the stage, his hand on his shoulder. “Marry that girl.” He said quietly with a grin. “No one compliments you that perfectly.” 

“I plan to… eventually. Just give a bit more time and you’ll be writing an engagement press release for the two of us.” Tom grinned. “I’ll never meet another woman like her.”


End file.
